pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Magikarbo
Magikarbo is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and all of his Pokemon standing in a straight line going sideways, on a training field in Viridian City. Scott: Okay, guys! Aim for the dummies that I have placed. Scott then whispers. Scott: And no, i'm not talking about Jill. Jill, who was sitting on a bench reading a book, glances over to Scott. Jill: I heard that! Scott: What are you talking about I didn't even say anything. Jill: Um, no. I heard you just say- Scott: Okay, Eevee, you first! Jill rolls her eyes and gets back to her book. Eevee: Eev! Scott: Use Shadow Ball! Eevee opens its mouth, firing a black ball of energy, which hits one of the dummies in the chest, making a bunch of dust shoot out. Scott: Great shot! Okay, your turn Abra! Abra: Ab? Ruuh! Scott: Use... Um.... Abra: Abruh! Scott: How about you just sit down or something... Heheh... Abra frowns and sits down. Scott: Octillery, use Hydro Pump! Octillery releases a powerful blast of water towards another dummy, knocking it over. Scott: Great, Octillery! That was an awesome shot! Octillery blushes, and walks back into the line. Scott: Okay, Squirtle! You're up! Squirtle takes its stance, and clenches its fists. Scott: Water Gun attack! Squirtle releases a Water Gun attack, which doesn't even go far enough to hit the Dummy. Scott: Um... Nice try Squirtle... Squirtle falls backwards on its shell, and falls asleep. Bulbasaur: Bulba, bulba? Scott: Yeah, it's your turn! Use Seed Bomb! Bulbasaur: Bull! Bulbasaur opens its mouth, and forms a white ball of energy, which quickly rurns green as it shoots forward, as it strikes the dummy with extreme power. Scott: That was great, Bulbasaur. But that wasn't a Seed Bomb attack!. That was Energy Ball. Bulbasaur frowns and steps back. Scott: Okay, back to you Squirtle! U- Squirtle?? Squirtle is nowhere to be found. Scott: Jill, where's Squirtle? Jill: I haven't seen him. Scott: Oh boy... Scott starts wandering around looking for Squirtle, and eventually see's him skipping near a Pokemon Center. Scott: Squirtle, come back here! Scott glances back to his Pokemon. Scott: Jill! Can you watch them for a little while? Jill sits up. Jill: Actually- Scott: Thank you! Everyone stay with Jill! Jill: ....Wow. Scott runs after Squirtle, and Bulbasaur and Eevee ignore his orders and follow him. Scott: Come back here Squirtle!! Scott runs past a bench, scaring away a Pidgey that was perched on it. Squirtle: Squirrrr el! Squiiiiirtle! Squir, Squir, Squir! Squirtle sings his name as he stumbles while daydreaming about dreaming. Squirtle: Skweerrrrrrr! Squirtle bonks his head on something, and falls over and begins to cry. Scott: Oh Squirtle! Scott, Bulbasaur and Eevee catch up to Squirtle, and Scott picks him up. Scott: I told you not to wander off! Man: Can I interest you in my new product? Scott: What? Scott looks forward, at where Squirtle bonked his head. A big booth with a small bowl filled with water and a Magikarp on it, and a bunch of bottles of a mysterious liquid. In the center, is a farmiliar looking man. Man: Buy my new Pokemon Energy Drink, Magikarbo! Made from the most healthy ingredients! Only 200 per bottle! Scott: 200 Pokemon Dollars!? That's insane! Man: You may THINK it's insane, but you have no idea how good it is! You can try a sample for just 5! Scott: Hmm.... Okay. Scott hands the man the money, and the man pours some of the Magikarbo into a small cup and hands it to Scott. Scott: Smells... Like Magikarp. Scott takes a sip of it, and spits it out right away. Scott: THAT WAS NASTY!! Man: It's for Pokemon only. Scott: You could have told me that before I bought the sample... Man: I could have, but I chose not to. Scott: Wait a second.... Do I know you? Man: Maybe... Have I sold you a Magikarp? Scott: It's you!! You sold me that Remoraid for my Pokedex!! Man: ....Oh yeah... The man makes a run for it. Scott: Get back here! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip! Bulbasaur shoots vines out of the side of its bulb, which soar through the air, and wrap around the man's legs, causing him to trip. Scott: Gotcha! Scott walks over to the man. Man: What do you want? If you want your PokeDex back you can't have it! Scott: Ha! You can keep it! I got a new one, and it turns out its water proof! Man: Then what do you want? Scott: Stop tricking people to buy your stupid fake products! Man: Why don't you make me!? Scott: How about a Pokemon Battle? If I win, you have to leave here and never come back! The man stands up. Man: Ok. If I win, I get- Scott: My Pokedex? Ha! Deal. Man: No, I don't want another stupid Pokedex! If I win I get that strong Bulbasaur you have there. Scott: Bulbasaur? Against your Magikarp? Man: Yes. Scott looks back at the Magikarp, then back to the man. Scott: Deal! The man smiles, and reaches into his pocket and takes out a small object. He then walks back to his booth. Man: Just mix these two! The man drops the object into a jar of Magikarbo, and then takes the Magikarp out of the water, which instantly starts flopping around. The man gives the bubbling liquid to the Pokemon, who starts glowing bright white. Scott: Whoa what's happening? The man snickers, as the Magikarp begins evolving. It's body becomes much larger, and several new features begin sprouting out of its body. The Pokemon stops glowing, and is now a large, fierce Gyarados. Scott: G-G-Gyarados!? How did you do that!? Man: Still want to Battle? Scott: Hehe... I can still beat you! Easily! Go, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur jumps forward nervously, and Scott sets Squirtle next to Eevee. Man: Use Bite! Gyarados: GYAAAAAAAIRRR! Gyarados lunges towards Bulbasaur. Scott: AH! DODGE!!! Bulbasaur dodges the attack, and the Gyarados firmly stands back up. Scott: Well, it's a good thing Water is weak to Grass! Use Razor Leaf! Several razor-sharp leaves begin shooting out of Bulbasaur's bulb, and begin slicing the giant Pokemon. Gyarados: GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Man: True, Water is weak to grass. But you know what Grass is weak against? Fire. Flamethrower! Scott: WAIT, WHAT!? Gyarado's jaws open, as a large orange flame shoots out of its mouth, covering Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: BULBAAAA! Scott: Bulbasaur!? The Flames disappear, and Bulbasaur is left weakened, with a severe burn. Scott: Oh no, a burn! Ok, I know you can do this! Use Energy Ball! Bulbasaur fires a green ball of Energy, but the Gyarados manages to avoid it. Man: Haha! Your Bulbasaur is mine! Finish it up with another Bite! Once again, Gyarados lunges towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Come on Bulbasaur! Dodge it again! The weakened Pokemon tries dodging the attack, but is hurt by its burn, and Bulbasaur begins feeling the extreme pain of teeth grasping onto it. Bulbasaur: Bul! Scott: No, Bulbasaur, no! Eevee and Squirtle stare at Bulbasaur with worried looks. Eevee: ....Ev? Gyarados flails its head, with Bulbasaur still in its mouth. Scott: Bulbasaur, you can't lose! You don't want to have to be controllde by that sicko! PLEASE! Man: Say goodbye to your little Pokemon! Gyarados throws Bulbasaur to the ground, creating dusty air. When the dust clears, Bulbasaur is seen standing, with its legs shaking, covered in bruises and dirt. Scott: Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur opens its mouth, and a white orb forms in front of it. He then fires multiple glowing white seeds from its mouth, which all strike Gyarados, each one of them exploding on impact. Gyarados is knocked to the ground, unconcious, with nobody speaking as Bulbasaur gasps. Scott: ....SEED BOMB!!! YEAH!!! HA! IN YOUR FACE OLD MAN, I WON! Man: Whaa!? How did you- Scott: I won! Scott runs up to Bulbasaur, and picks him up, and begins hugging him. Man: Gah! Scott: You made a deal! You either need to stop seeling fake products or leave Virdian City and don't come back! The Man returns Gyarados to a Pokeball, and begins walking away. Scott: Yeah we did it! Scott looks down at his injured Bulbasaur. Scott: I'm so glad I won.... I never want to give you away! Bulbasaur coughs. Scott: Oh no, you're in bad shape! Scott begins rushing towards a Pokemon Center, with Eevee and Squirtle following him. Category:Episodes